Apenas um olhar
by Itsuki Miye
Summary: O que será isso que eu estou sentindo?, sim isso é uma história de amor,e o casal você irá descobrir, basta ler.


**N/a:** oiiiiiiiiiiiiii, pessoal novamente, bom essa é minha Segunda fanfic, e primeira oneshot, por isso dêem um crédito e me digam o que acharam, pois se vocês gostarem, eu faço uma continuação baseada nessa, certo?, bjussssssss e comentem, plx, ah e para as pessoas que lêem minha outra fanfic, eu sei que eu tenho que atualizar e eu vou certo, apenas estou adiantando outros capítulos, Boas festas para todos.

Apenas um olhar.

Eu poderia mentir, dizer que isso para min não importa, que eu abomino todos esses sentimentos, eu realmente queria muito dizer e sentir isso, mas eu não posso, pois ela me deixa desse jeito, essas são coisas que eu descobrir apenas com um toque, firme, amigo, carinhoso, comparsa, traiçoeiro, pois bem eu senti tantos sentimentos apenas com um aperto de mão, mas só de olhar para esses olhos, eu sinto como se todas as defesas, como se todas as muralhas de gelo que eu construí ao redor de meu coração desabassem e como se naquele momento nada mais importasse a não ser observa-la por completo, ver seu rosto mudar de expressão, ver suas feições se contraírem e finalmente vê-la esboçar um sorriso e naquele momento nada mais disso importaria, pelo menos para min, mas eu estou cercado de um mundo egoísta, traiçoeiro, vil e cruel e ao mesmo tempo belo, esplendido, fascinante e cheio de vida e por causa disso tudo, eu me obrigo a reerguer uma parte de minha muralha de gelo, para olha-la com um olhar apavorante, sem vida, desprovido de tudo o que eu sinto, um olhar para faze-la apenas se sentir infeliz no seu belo mundo.

-eu sinto muito, mas eu não vou deixar você ir.

-foi um acordo que eu fiz com vocês, me devem isso. Ela se debate muito e fazendo força para se livrar das correntes que a prendiam.

-está perdendo seu tempo, essa correntes são feitas de chakra e ficar se debatendo desse jeito, só vai ajudar a fazer com que a corrente absorva mais rápido o seu chakra.

-eu não vou desistir, eu tenho um motivo para viver e vou lutar por ele.

-e qual é esse motivo?

-lutar pelo meu amor.

-...

-vai dizer que nunca amou ninguém na vida?

-sim, eu creio que já cheguei a sentir isso.

-Você? E por quem?

-não lhe devo satisfações.

-por favor me responda.

-não sou daqueles homens que se derrete com um sorriso cínico e por causa de um belo corpo.

-ora seu...

-pode falar o que quiser, não irá me atingir.

-porque você é assim?

-...

-você sempre foi assim, nunca mostrou como realmente é, na verdade você não passa de um ridículo que tenta se esconder do mundo, com essa tendência assassina.

-humft...

-estou errada?. Ela perguntou ironicamente.

-está. Ele disse firmemente.

-nani?

-você fica falando de min, mas você é apenas uma criança birrenta e que quer a todo custo alguém porque diz que o ama, mas no fundo você só o percebe pelo o que ele aparenta.

-...

-...

Eu queria me arrepender de dizer tudo aquilo, mas eu não conseguia, no fundo eu sabia que era o que eu pensava e meu orgulho é grande demais para eu admiti que me arrependi, coisa que eu nunca fiz e nem pretendia fazer, se ela continuasse agindo daquele jeito.

-você ama mesmo alguém?

-hum...

-eu queria negar...mas não dá mais, eu sei que eu errei com a Akatsuki dessa vez, e eu sei que talvez possa ser morta por causa disso, mas eu tenho um outro motivo para ficar aqui.

-que seria?

-você.

Eu queria sentir o prazer de ouvir aquela palavra para todo o sempre, mas como nada dura para todo o sempre logo a sensação passou e restou apenas a esperança de ouvir mais uma vez a declaração que tanto esperara e ao mesmo tempo não quisera ouvir, era assim que estava me sentindo, no meio termo, queria amar e ao mesmo tempo não, tudo isso era seu martírio.

-...

-eu sei que você não deve estar me entendendo e ao mesmo tempo achando ridículo o que eu estou sentindo, mas sabe eu seria capaz de ficar sempre presa aqui só para te ver todos os dias.

-eu...

-não precisa dizer nada, eu sei que deve me achar patética.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, mas eu resolvi quebra-lo e falar aquilo que eu tinha decidido que era ser feliz, pelo menos uma vez.

-obrigado.

-nani?

-obrigado, eu precisava ouvir isso.

-porque?

-eu preciso dizer que eu sempre fui frio e que geralmente eu não me importo com sentimentos, mas com você é diferente, eu não me importo de me arriscas peloo que eu quero.

-e você me quer?

-longe de ser algo carnal.

-então?

-Eu te amo.

Eu observei ela ficar surpresa durante um tempo e depois ficamos calados, eu estava achando aquilo insuportável, passando do meu limite de paciência, mas bem na hora me chamaram para falar com o líder.

-sim.

-eu quero que você avise a ela que a Akatsuki, relevou a sua situação e que ela ainda é um de nossos membros, pode solta-la.

Me senti bem, como se estivesse livre pela primeira vez, como se eu fosse uma nova pessoa. E cada passo que eu dava em direção a encontro dela, me sentia muito melhor.

-hum...eu vou te soltar agora.

-porque?

-eles relevaram sua situação, você ainda é um membro de nossa organização.

-sério?

-...

Eu queria dizer que ela nunca poderia me surpreender, que ela é previsível, mas seria mentira, eu me surpreendo como cada dia ela é a mesma e ao mesmo tempo é ainda mais bela, como ela parece ter apenas uma boa habilidade, mas logo ela te surpreende com outras várias, queria dizer que as ações dela eu conheço decoradas, mas cada dia eu me surpreendo como os sorrisos que ela dá para min, são diferentes, mas cada vez mais belos e eu queria dizer que eu já previa o que ia acontecer, mas nem mesmo eu tendo a habilidade que eu tenho eu consegui prever que ela me daria o mais carinhoso e singelo abraço e isso pareceu algo realmente imprevisível.

-muito obrigada.

-pelo o que?

-por min amar.

Nós estávamos muito próximos e nossas respirações estarem descompassadas, eu podia ver claramente seu rosto, qualquer marca ou qualquer expressão que ela fizesse e fomos nos aproximando lentamente, como se quiséssemos gravar em nossas mentes nossas expressões e ao mesmo tempo que isso acontecia eu me lembrava de que eu podia Ter qualquer mulher que eu quisesse e eu sentia que nenhuma se compararia a essa, pois ela conseguiu fazer o que nenhuma outra tinha conseguido, ela fez eu me apaixonar por ela apenas com um olhar, e aquele beijo foi eternamente o selamento de uma profunda história de amor.

-Eu te amo, Itachi-kun.

-Eu também te amo, Sakura-chan.

E aquela sim era o começo de uma nova vida para min, agora sim eu podia ser feliz.


End file.
